1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head with improved striking effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-111874 discloses a golf club head comprising a body with an opening defined in a crown portion thereof. Two carbon fiber plates are respectively bonded to inner and outer sides of the opening. The carbon fiber plates have a specific gravity of about 1.8 g/cm3 and the body has a specific gravity of about 4.5 g/cm3. By means of using the carbon fiber plates to replace a portion of the crown of the body, the center of gravity of the body is shifted downward and rearward for increasing the inertia moment and for improving the striking effect. Due to provision of the opening in the crown of the body, rearward flexibility (or resilient deforming capacity) of the striking face of the body is improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,378 discloses a golf club head including an opening in a crown portion of the body, with the opening extending toward a toe and a heel of the body. A carbon fiber plate is mounted to the opening to replace metal material in the crown, toe, and heel of the body. Thus, the center of gravity of the golf club head can be adjusted in a wider range while providing the striking face of the body with a greater rearward flexibility.
Although the resilient deforming capacity of the striking face of each of the above-mentioned golf club heads can be increased, the opening in the crown is without support, resulting in a weak structure in the crown. When the striking face is subjected to a relatively large striking momentum and thus has a relatively large rearward deformation, the carbon fiber plate is compressed and thus breaks. Further, even though the striking face is not subjected to a relatively large striking momentum, repeated deformation of the crown of the body adversely affects the bonding strength and bonding reliability between the opening and the striking plate after a long-term use of the golf club head.